


Life is the sum of chances and what is made of them

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: hd_cliche, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, ferret!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always known that life is strange mix of chances. Becoming friends with the exiled Draco Malfoy after the war has been unexpected but not unwelcome. Life is great apart from the little fact that Draco is a Veela who has bound himself to a partner on accident years ago and it is up to Harry once again to sort the mess out - no matter what his own heart has to say on that front, because that is what friends are for. Right??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is the sum of chances and what is made of them

"Let it hereby be known that with the validation of this sentence, the Malfoy family loses all access to the vaults and properties currently to their name. They are furthermore banned from using magic on English soil and will only regain this privilege after a period of ten years. Should they be caught doing active magic in England during their time of their probation, the remaining time will be turned immediately into a sentence for Azkaban!"

The voice of the Prosecutor droned on and on. There was no doubt, that many of the Wizengamot members already counted out the share they could claim from the Malfoy vaults for their departments. Narcissa was too much of a lady to openly sneer and call them fools, but internally she was laughing. Let them count the money they thought they just amassed. By the time they realized what a huge mistake they had made she would be long gone and with her her son and husband.

Draco was holding up well, even though he was pale and shaking. Narcissa felt a stab of pity for him, but she couldn't share what she knew, not before they were out of the country and safe. As soon as the trial was over, they would leave for France.

Lucius was pale and regal, holding up the facade as well as he could under the circumstances. She had gone against his wishes by doing what she had done, but he had made enough bad decisions and she had to think about the future of her son. They would come out of this safely, and not entirely destitute, she'd made sure of it.

Harry Potter sat on the sideline of the courtroom and watched the proceedings with a stony face. An outsider would be unaware of what was going on — but Narcissa looked at him and sent him a tiny nod.

She knew them too well - vultures that they were.

"This sentence becomes valid by sundown of today. Your are allowed to visit Malfoy Manor for the last time to gather some personal belongings, but will then be escorted off the grounds."

Harry stood. "I will personally escort them. Minister Shacklebolt has given me the explicit approval to do so." Amidst the uproar this statement caused, Harry simply looked at them until they settled again. Narcissa smiled — her son had chosen well although he didn't know it yet and likely would be very surprised once it became clear what he had done on accident.

The family left the courtroom in silence and didn't comment on the questions that rained upon them by the hordes of reporters that were waiting outside.

"Mrs Malfoy - where will you go now?"

"Do you have a house in London?"

"How does it feel to be destitute"

"Can you cope without magic?"

Harry muttered under his breath. "Imbeciles the lot of them." Out loud he stated: "The Malfoys have been sentenced to a magical ban of ten years. All current assets under their name are going to to the Ministry." Then a strange little smile twisted his lips. "I am escorting them to collect the belongings they are allowed to take from Malfoy Manor."

With that statement, he pushed a path into the waiting masses and strode forward, Narcissa wrapped her arm around Draco`s narrow shoulders and Lucius came up at the back. Thus they made their way out of the Ministry.

Once outside they Apparated to the regal estate. Draco was too shocked to notice that Harry continued to walk ahead, and missed the quick look Narcissa and Lucius shared. The gates opened for Harry and they approached the Manor.

Draco still didn't notice much and thus he startled when Harry touched his arm and spoke. "Would you like to go to your room? I can help you pack as much as you can until sundown."

Draco only nodded and set out for his room, it was beautiful, not at all dark and held in greens as Harry had expected. This room was made up in soft cream tones and offset only by the dark cherry wood of the furniture. Before Harry could look around too much, Draco strode to the wardrobe set in the back of the room. It was large and Harry half expected it to be filled only with black and greens. The front row of clothes fulfilled the expectations, but Draco pushed those clothes aside and began to take out clothing that would be more suitable for a Muggle, jeans in all shades, and shirts made of high quality but not completely outrageous.

Harry took out his wand and the clothes began to fold neatly and stack themselves into a trunk. Into the second trunk, Draco directed all of his books and the Dragon figurines that Harry had seen only from the corner of his eyes. Harry was a bit baffled that Draco was so quiet — he had expected more ranting and raving about the unfairness of it all and he voiced that.0

"You are really calm about all of this."

Draco looked at him for the first time and a slight sneer came across his face. 

"They banned us from using magic on English soil, but who says that we will stay here? I am sure as we speak Mother and Father are preparing to leave the country. I speak French fluently and Mother has a distant cousin there who might allow us to stay with her. Yes we don't have anymore money in our vaults and it is hard to know that right now even the Weasleys has more liquid assets than we do, but the most important thing is that Father is not going to Azkaban and neither are Mother and I. Malfoys survive — it is what we do."

Harry smiled, "Ten years is not that long, you'll be back before you know it."

Draco closed his eyes, "Potter, I seriously doubt that. I appreciate all of what you have been doing for us and rather surprisingly I have grown really fond of you during your stay with us, but coming back to England and seeing whoever is living here, it would simply be too hard. But maybe you can visit us in France. The weather in the south seems to be nice."

Harry didn't push for more, but he knew that he wouldn't just let Draco slip from his world once again. Somehow he had come to care for the blond git with the razor sharp tongue and he had to admit that ten years without him, definitely would be a no go for himself.

They silently packed up and left the room just as the sun began to set. They met in the antechamber; Narcissa was smiling at her son and Harry. He took her hand and Apparated her first to the shore of France, before going back for Lucius and Draco - the Ministry had been shortsighted enough that anybody could perform magic for the Malfoys but in their blind quest for "justice," they thought no one would help the family.

They could not have been more wrong.

————————-

It was the next morning, and Harry was just eating his breakfast when he glanced at the clock above the mantle and began to count down, "Three, two, one…," right on time his Floo flared to life and Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out of the flames, followed by two Goblins and an irate member of the Wizengamot that Harry recognized from his own trial so many years back.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of such an early morning visit?" he addressed Kingsley.

The tall man looked silently at him, as if to gauge his expression. Harry remained quiet having learned long ago that silence was a powerful weapon, as people sought to begin to speak once the silence was too oppressive. 

He was proven right once again.

"Well Harry, the interesting thing is that this morning, the members of the Wizengamot wanted to fulfill the sentence that they decreed against the Malfoy family just yesterday. Imagine our surprise, when the Wizengamot tried to claim the vaults under the Malfoy name this morning, only to be told that no such vaults existed. Then we went to retrieve the deeds under the Malfoy name only to be told once again, that no such deed existed in England. Upon our inquiry regarding who was the benefactor of these transactions, we were informed that you are the holder of all Malfoy assets. Would you be so kind to explain to us, how this came about?"

Harry checked Kingsley’s face for signs of anger but only found exasperated amusement. The chief of the Wizengamot was a different story altogether but Harry did not give two knuts about the greedy old geezer’s frustration. Politely he offered a cup of tea to his guests. Harry smiled at them, thinking about the efforts he had undergone to make sure that they wouldn't hold a grudge against him. As they were all settled in the salon Harry took a deep breath and addressed Kingsley as well as the goblins.

"As you know we all have fought a war to rid the world of evil. Imagine my horror when I began to witness the trials against the old Pureblood families. No matter the crime or even the circumstance of their involvement, they all received the same sentence. They were exiled and their assets went to the Ministry. Now if you would have started a fund to rebuild Hogwarts or set up a program to support Muggleborns and their families to learn about our world early on, I would have had at least seen a positive motivation behind it. But imagine my alarm when I discovered that all of that money has just gone into the pockets of the Wizengamot. I did not fight a war only to see the government create resentment again and steal in the name of justice. What you have done to the Parkinsons and the Notts is despicable and I won't stand for it! I warned all other Pureblood families and they have taken precaution against your greed. There was not enough time to move all the assets from the Malfoys as you well know since you insisted on a speedy trial! 

"Too bad that Narcissa Malfoy is the current head of the family and her son owes me a life debt. We decided that all resources under the Malfoy name would be transferred to me as a restitution and he and I accepted these terms. You may ask the esteemed goblins if there would be any other way to claim an asset or deed which is blood bound."

Harry left out the little fact that Draco Malfoy knew nothing about this little scheme.

"You did what?" The chief of the Wizengamot spluttered.

"I accepted to be blood-bound to Malfoy Manor. There is no way that you can take it from me. In fact I will pack my belongings and move into the Manor soon. I quite adore the gardens."   
Harry turned to Kingsley and solemnly said, "I suggest you check, how many members of the Wizengamot are actually trying to work through the war and how many are only trying to fill their own coffers! The Malfoys are out of your reach, I made sure of that!" 

That he had also brought Pansy and Theo out of the country and made sure they would get a fair chance at an education without worrying how to feed themselves, he kept to himself. They did not need to know everything.

Draco loved his friends, and he had been beside himself with worry. It was only upon receiving an unsigned owl but in the familiar handwriting indicating that his friends were well in France had him settled. 

Kingsley nodded at that and turned to the old wizard. "It seems like we need to have a talk, you and I. I would like to know what you have to say for yourself."

The old man spluttered, "The Wizengamot has always been paid from the decreed penalties and what this boy indicates is just plain obnoxious."

Harry snorted. "Minister Shacklebolt, kindly remove him from my home. I need to start packing."   
And thus he threw the sputtering man out while paying his respect to the goblins and Kingsley.

Harry made good on his promise and moved into the Manor. Through intensive owl communication, they organized a thorough renovation. Harry decided against working for the Ministry, and found employment as a financial advisor instead. He had sworn to himself that he would retransfer every single knut to Draco once the ban was over, seeing as Narcissa had used the life debt he owed her so that he took the money in the first place.

He visited Draco and Narcissa quite often in France, it was there that he discovered that Draco was part Veela. Harry was surprised to find out that Draco needed to fully bond himself to his chosen partner before he turned 30.

Narcissa appeared to be quite undisturbed by all of this, and on Harry's request only answered that all things would sort themselves out once the time was right. She also had requested that Harry kept his plans to relinquish the Malfoy money back to them to himself, she wanted to know what Draco would do with his life if he could not rely on the family money to pay for his lifestyle.

Harry had to admit that he liked what he saw. Draco had already been much quieter and reasonable when he had been assigned as their guardian directly after the war. Now he showed a dedication to his education that surprised Harry. He not only finished his NEWTs at Beauxbatons via correspondence course, but he began tending to the herb garden at the old Black estate where the family stayed. It was only a small house, but since the family only had one house-elf left, it was good as it was. Draco was happy with the plants and always somehow covered in dirt. Harry had to admit that he found it quite adorable.

Years passed, and the friendship between Harry and Draco only grew. 

Ron and Hermione had been sceptical at Harry's friendship with Draco at first, but when Harry had come out to them as gay they shrugged. It was as if they exchanged this look that told him he was missing something important. At his questions about what it was, they just smiled and said it would come to him sooner or later.

Harry tried to date, but it never lasted long. There was just something missing — always.

Draco meanwhile expanded his potions-plant business. He had become quite successful, and he even invited Neville Longbottom to come and visit.

Shortly after that visit, they began a joint business; Harry somehow grew furious with Neville. It wasn't until Neville announced his engagement to Ginny, that he realized what an idiot he had been. He didn't even know why he was so cross with Neville in the first place. 

He insisted on paying for the wedding and just to spite the Ministry, they held it in France so that Neville’s business partner could attend.

A year later, Ron and Hermione tied the knot. Harry found himself wishing more than ever for someone to share the same companionship with. He caught himself thinking about a certain blond man more and more but forbade himself any thought in that direction, for surely Draco would have let him know if he felt any draw towards him. Seeing as Draco was always the picture of hospitality and friendliness but paid mind to never touch Harry in a manner that could be taken as anything but friendly, Harry gave up on the notion that maybe he would be the lucky bloke that Draco chose as a bond mate.

Meanwhile, Narcissa continued to watch the two young men with growing amusement. She loved her son and was proud of his accomplishments and seeing him determined to make something of himself despite the fact that he had no fortune to fall back on brought out a quiet strength in him that she loved. It would be a good balance to a temperamental partner. When she mentioned as much to Harry he just looked at her with a fond but sad expression and asked her to please not talk to him about potential partners for Draco. Any doubts she might have had beforehand, disappeared at his wistful expression, which he only wore when Draco was around and Harry believed himself alone and without an audience.

She smiled to herself; nature would run its course and then the boys might be happy at last.

Harry only felt completely at ease when he was with Draco. He couldn't count the number of nights when he just sat there pouring over a text or two to decide which financial path to take beside Draco, his quiet companion with his own nose stuck in a book about plantlore. 

It gave Harry a pang to think that he would have to give that up as soon as Draco found his bond mate and would not want him around anymore, and that he would have to give up his home once more. Harry loved the Manor, that had come as a huge surprise to him. He cleansed it of the dark magical taint and with Narcissa’s consultancy and under a lot of grumbling from Lucius, he divested the house of dark artifacts. 

Lucius Malfoy (even though he would not admit to it), was glad to see some of the more gruesome gifts of his ancestors go. Harry did wonder, who really needed a toilet that would chew off your visitors behind and balls? The mess would have been worse than any fun that could be had there. So out they went. The gardens were glorious and due to the blood wards no Muggles ever wandered out to the property. 

It was after nine years of living at Malfoy Manor that Harry noticed odd things happening. At first he attributed it to tiredness on his part when he thought he had seen someone on the grounds, but when an entire portion of the wards simply disappeared overnight, he realized that something bigger was happening. He raised another set of wards to ensure the safety of the house and booked a Portkey to France as he needed to talk to Lucius and Narcissa about the ongoings, Apparating to the shore was doable but exhausting and he preferred the relative comfort of the international Portkey. 

It would be more than one year, before he could give the Manor back to someone of Malfoy blood, and if the wards began to reject Harry as the blood bound owner they were in a world of trouble. He also wanted to check on Draco’s wellbeing. Even though he still had three years to find his ominous bondmate he had started to look wan and drawn; it broke Harry’s heart.

When he arrived, everything appeared to be normal at first. It wasn't unusual that Draco didn't come and greet him at first, seeing as he almost always was up to his nose and hands in plants or off to meet a client. Today though Narcissa and Lucius both seemed to be on edge about something. Seeing as Harry had never been famous for his patience, he greeted them accordingly.

"What is wrong? Why do you look so worried?" Lucius exchanged a glance with his wife, they should have known that Harry would pick up on their mood. 

Narcissa addressed him gently. "Harry, please will you allow us at least to get home before we get started on all this? It is a delicate matter as such and I for one would prefer not to discuss our private matter in front of strangers."

Harry only nodded at that. A cold knot of dread settled into his stomach, but he kept telling himself that Lucius and Narcissa would have informed him if something bad would have happened.

The short trip to the Black cottage was spent in silence. Harry dropped his bag in what he had dubbed his room, as he spend every visit in it. Of course it was formally a guest room, but since Neville never stayed over and Andromeda had her own cottage for Teddy and herself, Harry was the only one actually using it thus — his room.

He went down to have the usual cup of tea with his hosts in hopes of getting down to the bottom of the issue. Narcissa sat with her hands in her lap, petting a small white ferret. Harry was baffled once again. The little animal was curled into a tight ball and appeared to purr almost like a cat. Lucius watched his wife with what could only be described as fond exasperation. And Narcissa seemed to have no care in the world anymore, the earlier anxiety gone now that her hands were busy stroking the soft fur. 

Harry smiled but turned serious at the thought of the failing wards and Draco's failing health. "So can we please discuss what is happening with the blood wards at Malfoy Manor? I for one worry that they might affect Draco, he didn't seem well the last time I saw you and the wards began to fail soon after. Can you explain to me what is going on?" 

Narcissa exchanged a look with her husband and with a subtle nod indicated that he should let Harry know what was happening. Lucius fixated him with steel grey eyes and began his recount.

"First and foremost, Harry, I need to say that neither Narcissa nor I were aware of one thing when we transferred all assets to you."

"And that would be?"

"At the time that the Manor was transferred to you we believed Draco to be unbound and thus it didn't required his agreement to the transfer. What we have come to realize lately is that obviously our son had — without a conscious effort — already selected his bondmate and had established a pre-bond with that person. Thus he would have needed to request permission to transfer the family bloodwards to another person. We believe that Draco did not know that." 

Here the little ferret began to squeak loudly as if in protest. Harry scooped it up as it scampered of Narcissa’s lap.

"Well where was I? Oh yes, Draco preselected a bondmate, but never completed the bond, after 9 years the pre-bond begins to act up. It asserts itself to force Draco into consummating it and thus stabilizing it. The blood wards begin to fail because the pre-bond negates Draco's consent for you to have taken the Manor."

"So now what? Do you know who Draco is bound to?" The ferret had by now scampered up to Harry's shoulder and draped itself around his neck like a fur collar. Happy little noises confirmed how comfortable the little animal was.

"No unfortunately I have no idea, and my son is in no condition to tell us, either."

Harry looked up at that and was reprimanded for the unexpected movement with a nip to his ear.

"Is he ill?"

Narcissa smiled at the obvious concern that Harry had for her son.

"No he is not ill, just not entirely himself. In fact he seems to be very comfortable just where he is."

Harry felt the muscles in his face go slack, surely she wasn't implying that the ferret? Just as he finished that thought the rodent burrowed underneath his jumper and chittered happily. Narcissa smiled and nodded at Harry’s incredulous expression

"Yes I am afraid you are playing with Draco right now. As the bond comes closer to the ten year mark it acts up more and more, thus Draco’s magic has been unstable at best lately. Two mornings ago I found him like this. He was frantic but couldn't change back and he didn't calm down until I promised to get in touch with you. Ever since then, he has been perfectly docile."

Harry picked the light body up and peered into the grey eyes.

"So that is your animagus? The one you were so embarrassed about? Well you do make a very cute ferret." Twitching whiskers and a soft dooking noise were the reply. Harry turned to Narcissa. "So now what are we doing?"

She smiled at him again and Harry felt like he was missing the bigger picture.

Draco struggled to be let down by now and Harry obliged him, by putting him in his lap. He turned back to Narcissa and addressed the issue at hand. "Well if Draco is pre-bound and has been for ten years now, he probably found his bondmate at Hogwarts. Since we can't get all of the possible people over here, I will have to take him back to England. I can research much better who actually might be the one, when he is there and can give me a hint or so."

"Can you ensure that he doesn't get in trouble?"

Harry laughed, "Well I can certainly try, since he is not registered in England, the ministry can't arrest him for being an animagus, and I am sure he is smart enough not to run out and let himself be caught in Diagon Alley doing active Magic."

Draco made a string of dooking noises at that, which made Harry laugh out loud, while at the same time his heart was clenching painfully. Here he was offering to find Draco's bondmate when he just wanted to keep the man to himself - but he couldn't be selfish - Draco had to come first. His heart would heal once Draco was happy and well again.

So they agreed that Harry would take Draco home with him and find a way to contact the people that could be potential bond mates. Since the 10 year anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts was approaching and would happen in a scarce seven months, Harry had only these seven months left, to find the person Draco was pre-bonded to.

When Harry left the room to pack, with the ferret wrapped securely around his shoulders, Narcissa sighed.

"Darling, wouldn't it be easier to let them know what is happening?"

"Lucius, you of all people know that Draco needs to actively chose Harry - otherwise the bond will be shaky and might even break."

Lucius shook his head. "I just hoped that Draco would act on the attraction, instead of waiting."

"Just like you acted on the attraction? I remember quite well that I had to be very clear about what I wanted and you still requested that my father made sure that I was not under a spell or potion. I wonder why you Malfoy men are so complicated when it comes to believing that someone might love you."

Lucius took his wife into his arms. "Love is complicated and it was hard to believe that someone might just love me for myself and not Money or the Malfoy name, you know how Father was. How was I to know that I would fall in love only once and that deeply. Thank Merlin we didn't bond on accident, I might have waited 10 years too…"

Narcissa chuckled. "Trust me - if Harry loves Draco as much as I think, he'll do everything to help him. And _that_ might irritate our son just enough to give Harry a piece of his mind."

Lucius sighed as well - better to leave such things to his wife. He might not have been happy in the beginning about the bondmate Draco had chosen but over the last years he had come to see that Harry truly cared about his son, and would put his own happiness on the backburner just to see Draco smile. He wished sometimes Draco didn't take quite as much after him, but maybe it was the heritage that they both carried. To be able to fall in love truly only once had made him wary of choosing wrong and it appeared that Draco had the same issues.

It comforted him somewhat to know that Harry had the same stubborn streak about him, that he loved in his own beautiful wife, he was confident that the boy would find a way to make Draco own up to his feelings.

Harry in the meantime had tried to assemble his luggage and found out about the more playful side of his companion. The little ferret had begun to play hide and seek almost immediately and only stopped his antics when Harry threatened to stupefy him, if he didn't stop rummaging amongst his underwear.

Really. Harry was just glad that he didn't own the old hand me downs from the Dursleys any longer. It still didn't mean that he wanted Draco to know that nowadays he mostly wore green boxer briefs. It was clear to him that Draco was excited about finding his bondmate in England and Harry had to pull himself together.

Draco refused to enter a transport box once the packing was done. Angry hissing and spitting noises were followed by a pitiful whine with which Draco was all but begging to be picked up, Harry wouldn't have been able to refuse the human Draco anything to begin with, but the ferret had him wrapped around its little paw even more thoroughly.

Harry said his goodbyes to Narcissa and Lucius, promising to write regularly and keep them informed. Draco chirped happily from his perch up on Harry's shoulder and off they were.

During the next few weeks Harry was happy. He had Draco with him at all times, waking up with the ferret snuggled up to him in bed and thankfully Draco did not smell quite as strongly as this normally would have been the case. Going to the office where Draco was allowed to run free and Harry worked as much as was possible with a ferret on the loose. Draco had a lot of traits that the rodents usually displayed though, seeing as he had a inquisitive and playful nature that he would only rarely show in human form. So many papers ended up on the floor and the potted plants dug into - so that the white ferret resembled a grey one.

After lunch Draco would take a nap on Harry’s lap. It was during these moments that Harry was open about his feelings telling Draco everything, and just pouring his heart out, knowing that Draco was asleep and wouldn't be able to judge or worse leave him.

But Harry couldn't forget his mission, and thus he decided to invite all of his classmates and a year below to a large ball on Halloween. He figured that if he got them all in one place and mingled while having Draco on his shoulder, Draco would have a chance to give him a sign, once he had located his bondmate.

Harry would then explain the situation and leave them alone to figure out if the bondmate could help Draco to turn back. He studiously ignored the pang that he felt at the thought.

Halloween was drawing nearer and many people confirmed their attendance. Harry was so busy during the days leading up to the event that he didn't notice how subdued Draco became. On the morning of the Halloween ball Harry woke up and found Draco missing. He searched the entire Manor but the ferret refused to be found, Harry heard scratching noises and angry hisses near him, but no matter how much he pleaded and cajoled Draco refused to come near him.

It was only when Harry collapsed into a chair groaning: "God damn it, Draco, I also don't want these people here as much as you apparently, but we need to find your bondmate, or do you want to spend the rest of your life as a ferret?" That a soft chirping noise sounded and Harry found the little ferret sitting across from him, head cocked inquisitively.

"Yes you little menace, I am doing this for you! So could you please not make my life more difficult?" Harry scolded gently, while scoping Draco up again. Draco nipped his ear in reproach, but remained where he was supposed to be.

In fact Draco remained on his post during the entire afternoon, he only left Harry’s shoulder to allow him the privacy to get dressed. Harry checked his appearance perfunctory, he didn't care if he looked good, all that was important was that Draco needed to find his bondmate. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the appreciative look he received from his precious accessory. Harry had chosen a simple grey muggle suit, but tailored to his slim figure and had combined it with a white shirt and a dark green tie, which brought out the colour in his eyes. They made a striking pair, the wizard and the snow white ferret.

"So lets do this, Draco, lets see who the lucky guy is who has bonded with you." Only a soft chirping sound answered and Harry left the room, with a heavy heart but his head held high.

The old ballroom had been decorated to perfection; the new chandeliers sparkled and glimmered, the columns of marble were wreathed in Halloween decorations and the buffet was appetizing and appealing. Many people mingled already. Harry smiled as he entered and saw so many familiar faces. He had decided to greet every guest in person, thus giving Draco a chance to tell him if someone struck a chord in him. But no such luck. He talked to every wizard and witch in the room, but Draco remained impassive on his shoulder.

He even went so far as to hide behind Harry’s neck once Theodore Nott came into sight. Harry greeted the man and congratulated him on his marriage, and the impending fatherhood, so that was a clear no too.

Harry talked to Melinda Montgomery a witch who had been a year below them in Hogwarts, when Draco showed the first reaction for the entire evening. Harry didn't know where Melinda had spend the last few years but it was clear that she didn't know that he was bent. She was flirting quite aggressively with him and Harry didn't quite know how to get rid of her, but when she extended her hand to stroke Dracos fur with an exclamation of "Oh I love ferrets and this one is just simply adorable" she suddenly screamed and tried to shake the enraged ferret lose of her hand.

Harry had to suppress a snicker. Melinda looked too hilarious dancing around like crazy with sharp ferret teeth embedded in her hand. He finally got hold of her arm and softly spoke to Draco, supporting the lithe body with one hand.

"Come on, I got you, let go, she won't touch you, I promise." Grey eyes looked at him searchingly, and reluctantly Draco released the woman's hand. Harry took care of the bite wound with a quick episkey and made his apologies to Melinda, who took her leave quickly after that. The ball wound down shortly after that and Harry was no closer to finding out who Draco’s bondmate was than before.

Harry fell into bed exhausted and close to despair. Even if he found Dracos bondmate in time, it would mean that he had to stay in the manor alone for a couple more months before giving the manor back, and the man whom he loved would be lost to him. That night he had nightmares. Dreaming of Draco being taken away and he Harry stayed alone in the manor, frantically searching for his companion: He was sweating profusely and kept calling for Draco, but there was no answer in his dream – the manor was cold and empty – just like his life would be.

Dimly he noticed someone calling his name, and soft hands shaking him urging him to wake up.

"It is only a dream, I am here, wake up."

Harry blinked awake groggily and promptly tried to pinch himself, because there was no other possible explanation for the thing he was seeing.

Draco Malfoy was in his bed, in all his naked glory.

Yes he had to be dreaming, but the pinch hurt and Draco's amused huff sounded too much like him to be a fabrication of his subconscious.

"You are human again!"

"Well observed, Sherlock."

"You are naked."

A drawn eyebrow was the answer to that.

"Does my state of undress bother you, Harry?"

Harry could only gape at that. He shook his head and asked the more pressing questions on his mind.

"Why are you human again? Did you find your bondmate? Why are you in bed with me then?"

Draco chuckled. "Sometimes it astounds me how very dense you can be, for someone who is so intelligent. But I will answer your questions in the order that you posed them. I am human again, because my magic has stabilized itself enough to turn me back. I have found my bondmate. And I am in bed with them because I need to consummate the bond fully if my bondmate is willing."

Harry tried to process what Draco was telling him, but somehow his brain continuously short circuited at the fact that Draco was naked in bed with him.

"How, why? I don't get this, you never said something, why now?"

Draco smiled widely at that. "How? Do I really explain that to you?"

Harry blushed profusely at that. "Don't change the subject! Why are you now all of a sudden telling me I am your bondmate, and why have you never said anything before?"

Draco sighed, got out of bed and put on a bathrobe that Harry usually wore in the mornings. Harry refused to be sad to see the milky pale skin disappear under the cloth and willed his brain to concentrate on Draco's explanation.

"May I?" Draco gestured towards the bed as if he wasn't sure that he would be welcome in it, after all.

Harry scooted over and allowed Draco to settle in bed with him, he figured that Draco had slept in that bed often enough, so that it didn't matter if he was man or ferret.

"Harry – how much do you know about the nature of the bond that I formed with you?"

"Not much, all I know is that you need to stabilize the pre-bond otherwise it will break, but your parents never really explained what would happen if that would occur, I always thought that you might have time to find another partner then until your 30th birthday."

Draco smiled at him, but it was a smile tinged with sadness. "You are right, that I would be able to chose another partner to stay alive. But true love and happiness only happens once for a Veela with the one partner that we fall in love with, and with whom we enter the prebond. We will not die if that bond is not fulfilled, but we will never experience the bliss that comes with genuine love."

"But why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't plan on entering the pre-bond with you." Harry felt as if Draco had slapped him, but before he could get out of bed and leave, strong arms wrapped around his middle and he was held securely in place.

"I didn't want to put yet another expectation on your shoulders. In a way I just wanted to give you a chance to find your own happiness and not worry about me. The pre-bond happened on accident, when you pulled me out of the room of requirements."

Harry jumped at that. "You said you had to be in love to enter the prebond!"

Another sad smile was the answer. "I think my Veela fell in love with you the moment that you stood next to me on a stool at Madam Malkin's getting fitted for robes, but my human side didn't know that. All I knew was that I was trying to impress you as much as I could, and we both know how well that turned out. But over the course of the year that you were gone, I realized that I loved you and that I wanted nothing more for you to be safe and happy. So I remained silent when the Snatchers brought you in. I am a selfish prick most of the time, but my father always told me that love is the one thing, where you have to think of others first, and of yourself in second place. "

Harry snorted at that and got pulled towards Draco a little tighter as the blond continued his explanation.

"When you came back for me through that flaming hell, my Veela side thought that you loved me too and latched onto you. I didn't even know what was happening until the trials were over and we had left England. But I thought it would be unfair to spring that upon you, and tried to be happy with having you as my friend. I hoped that you would find love and be happy and then I would be able to accept that my own life would only know contentment. " Draco took a deep breath and looked at Harry. "But you didn't. You stayed alone and kept coming to see me, and I hoped that it meant that you loved me too – but before I could gather enough courage to come clean the bond freaked out and I found myself a ferret."

Harry smiled at that. "You are a cute ferret."

"Well yes, but it was definitely annoying not to be able to tell you what was going on in my mind. I learned a lot though during the last few weeks, and I guess that yesterday my magic and I were finally convinced that you must have feelings for me too, and it allowed me to turn back. So here it is all cards on the table I love you, Harry Potter, you are the only one I will ever truly love."

Draco let go and looked at Harry who turned his head to look into the grey eyes.

"Well, Draco Malfoy, I can't say that I have been in love with you for 10 years now, ."

Draco tried to let go off Harry, but found himself now trapped by the warm hands. Harry looked at him shaking his head minutely as if to say – my turn now - and continued.

"But I know for sure that I have loved you for at least eight years and have no intention of stopping, so if you can forgive me for being a little slower than you on the uptake, I would appreciate it if you kissed me now."

Draco exhaled forcefully, and claimed Harry's lips for the first time. It felt like coming home, just right and he wondered why he had waited so long to make his feelings known, and why did Harry not say anything either? So when he had to come up for some much needed air he asked Harry precisely that.

"Why did you never say something?"

Harry thought about that for a while and Draco had to keep himself from claiming the swollen lips again and again.

"Well, when you first told me about the Veela thing, I already felt drawn to you, very much so, but I thought that you would let me know if you felt anything that indicated I was the one for you, but you never treated me differently from your other friends and I thought that you didn't want me that way. So I tried to be content with what we had. All I wanted was for you to be happy."

Harry trailed off.

Draco put it quite bluntly. "So the combination of me trying to be unselfish for once and your inherent Gryffindor goodness, led to us both waiting for the other to make his intentions clear, both thinking the other deserved to be happy with someone of their own choosing. Merlin we really are idiots"

Harry grinned at Draco. "I think we both will have enough time to get over that. Now you said that that bond needed to be stabilized? How do we do that?"

Draco's smirk made Harry blush. "Really, Harry. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Harry hit Draco's arm. "You are naked in my bed and just kissed me into next week, I think I can guess where this here is headed."

Draco turned serious. "Harry, as much as I want you- we don't have to sleep with each other tonight. Knowing that you love me – stabilizes the bond quite a bit, I can put a pyjama on and we can just sleep."

Harry let a growl lose, that made Draco squeak in an entirely atypical Malfoy fashion.

"Draco Malfoy, if you think that I am willing to wait another day for you to shag me senseless, you have another thing coming!"

"Well then far be it from me to deny you." And with those words Draco pounced on the brunet. Harry gulped as he found himself on his back with the lite blond above him. Before Draco lowered his mouth to Harry's he whispered.

"Last chance to back out."

"Scared, Malfoy?"

"You wish!"

Harry gasped, when Draco kissed him again. This kiss was nothing like their first, this was pure hunger, and the electric spark that shot down his spine made his cock stand straight up.  
Draco plundered his mouth, trying to get as much of Harry's taste as he could. Only the need to breathe made him pause for a fraction. He usually was an egoistic lover, but with Harry all he wanted was to take care of the man and make him come undone. So he set about that task with determination.

In between kisses to Harry's clavicles and the hollow of his throat he kept whispering. "Its always been you for me."

It made Harry's head spin. His hands clenched in the sheets trying to find some purchase, in order not to be swept away entirely by his feelings, but it was of little use. His body was on fire and he could only let himself feel. Conscious thought was not possible. The hot mouth was covering every square inch of his body and igniting his nerve endings.

When Draco finally reached Harry's cock, he had reduced him to a puddle of aching, pulsing need, almost sobbing with the desire to be relieved. Draco blew gently on the tip and all that he heard was a hoarse whisper.

"Please – oh please!"

Draco took the tip of the hard, leaking cock into his mouth and began to suck in earnest. At first he was surprised at the taste, Harry didn't taste bitter or salty like he had expected, he tasted clean and even a little sweet. Frankly it was a taste that Draco felt himself become addicted to. Bobbing his mouth experimentally up and down, hollowing his cheeks to give Harry more suction, rewarded him with choked groans that made his own cock ache with arousal.

He used his hand to stroke Harry's dick once and at that Harry exploded into Draco's mouth. Even though he didn't usually swallow he made sure to catch every single drop and smiled up at Harry's blissful face. The green eyes fixated on him and Harry groaned.

"You'll kill me like this, Draco. Do you have any idea how hot you look down there?"

Draco smirked and crawled up to Harry, kissing him softly again he asked in between kisses.

"Do you want me inside you? Or would you rather fuck me?"

"Oh god! I would love to fuck you one day." Harry smiled tiredly "But today, I want you inside of me, make me yours entirely."

"Hmm, you have no idea how much it turns me on to hear you say that!"

"Less talking more fucking!"

"As you wish."

Draco's fingers had been playing with Harry's arse for the entirety of their exchange, and he swiftly breached his lover with a slick digit, reveling in the arch of Harry's back and the little gasps that escaped his lips. He prepared Harry as thoroughly as he could and only when Harry impatiently wiggled around, all but begging him to replace his fingers with his cock, he slicked himself up and aligned his dick with the rosy hole.

"I am coming inside now, love."

"Finally"

Harry looped his arms around Draco's shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss as soon as Draco had pushed inside.

"You feel incredible!" Draco was shaking with the need to hold himself back from moving too fast, too much.

"I am not made of glass, Draco!" Harry shifted his hip and forced Draco to move. Quickly they established a rhythm that suited both of them, soon enough Draco couldn't hold on for longer and spilled himself in Harry's body. He reached for Harry's own hard cock and brought him off with a few quick strokes.

Sated he pulled Harry close to him, spooning him with his body and closed his eyes.

"Remind me why we waited so long for this?" Harry quipped.

"Because good things come to those who wait?"

And they fell asleep, sated and happy.

When the house-elves woke Harry on the next morning, he revelled for a while longer in the soft embrace that Draco had held him in for the entire night. He hadn't rested that well in months and Draco already had a much better colour, than the last time that he had seen him.

Waking Draco with a soft kiss, he extracted himself and headed for the shower. Soaping himself up he soon found wandering hands exploring his body once again and they made love under the shower spray.

Much later than anticipated Harry and Draco settled down in the dining room for breakfast. Harry poured them both a tea and grabbed a toast, before addressing his lover.

"So, what now?"

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Well, do we stay here in the Manor, or do you want to return to France immediately? You still have 6 months of the magical ban to get through. I can work from France as well as here and I don't want to leave you alone..." Harry trailed off.

Draco smiled gently at him, "Do you think I would even think about letting you out of my sight for longer than strictly necessary? Of course I'll want you to come with me. We just need another space to stay at, as much as I love my parents, living with you and them, might be a bit stressful for all of us."

Harry let out a breath that he had held onto, unaware.

Draco took his hand gently. "Harry, I have waited almost ten years to make you mine, I will do my best to make sure that you are always happy in the future, I love you and only you!"

"Draco, I am happy. Have always been when I was with you. Being your lover, is putting that happiness simply on an even higher level. And I wouldn't mind staying with your parents for a while until we find a place of our own. And I hope you do know that the Manor will be yours again as soon as the ban is lifted. You are my partner, my husband if you'll have me."

Draco gapes at him entirely _un-Malfoy-like_. 

"Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"I think we have waited long enough, and we both know the other inside out, so why wait? We have been friends for nine years and you have become my best friend during that time. I want to be married to you, so that I belong officially to you. So yes I just asked you to marry me."

Harry almost toppled of the chair, so suddenly launched Draco himself at him.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

They decided to return to France to tell Narcissa and Lucius. Draco turned back into his animagus and perched up on Harry's shoulder, so it was easy to travel via Portkey with noone being any wiser as to just who was right under their noses.

Harry didn't inform Narcissa about the change in their relationship, he had a feeling that the clever witch had known that something was up between them. And he wanted to give her a small dose of her own medicine. So she was dismayed to see him with the ferret again. She voiced that as soon as they were settled for tea. Lucius a quiet presence behind her.

"Oh Harry! Did you not find the person? I had so hoped..."

Harry smiled brightly at her.

"Why do you say that? Did you have an idea who it could be before? I would have hoped you'd let me know?"

"Harry, I would love to, but Draco needs to make the choice, me interfering would break the bond. Lucius was very hesitant at first too and I had to wait very long, before he told me that he had chosen me as his bondmate."

Lucius nodded at that. "My wife is right, even if it would have been quite obvious to us Draco needed to make the first move. We can't push him. It is hard for us Veelas to know that we only fall in love once, to have that love returned is the greatest gift we will ever receive. But if the bondmate is forced by someone else to agree then the bond will be brittle and weak for our entire life."

"Well Father – then I hope that you are happy with my choice in bondmate, seeing as we have consummated the bond and he has asked me to marry him, and no one coerced him to do so."

Draco had slipped out unnoticed as ferret and now stood in the door of the small parlour.

Narcissa jumped up and ran over to hug her son – taking his face in his hands she only asked. "Are you happy?"

"Very much so, Mum." 

"Well Harry, it seems like I should say welcome to the family. I hope you'll be very happy with my son." Lucius shook hands with Harry.

"You aren't surprised., did you know that the bond was between us?"

"I suspected – and from the way you two always gravitated towards one another – I hoped, but the only one sure was Draco and I am glad that he finally made his move. What was it that pushed you into doing something son?"

Draco blushed and mumbled something.

Narcissa smiled. "Oh your father was the same, it took a very serious negotiation on marriage with Nicodemus Goyle, with me being clearly unhappy about it, for him to finally make his intentions clear."

Draco frowned and simply said. "Harry tried to give up his own happiness for me, I couldn't have that. After all I live to see him happy and will hopefully do so for a very long time."

Harry smiled, the Wizengamot had tried to strip the Malfoy family of everything they owned, but instead it gifted them with a chance to grow as a family and finding love that otherwise might have never been possible.

"So when is the wedding?"

"Mum!"

"What I waited ten years for this, I am not getting younger, and I want Grandchildren!"

And as they all burst out laughing, Harry knew for him it too had always been only one person and would remain that for the rest of his life.


End file.
